


Better Run, Better Hide

by LynsFantasy



Series: Lotor Ship Week 2018 (by Laina) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fear of Discovery, Hiding, Lotor Ship Week 2018, M/M, Poor Lotor does not deserve this, Post-Canon, Season 6 Does Not Apply, Soft Lotor, canonverse, someone help him, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynsFantasy/pseuds/LynsFantasy
Summary: Lotor needs to find a place to hidenow, or else he is doomed. But where can he go? Who can help him?(For Lotor Ship Week, Day 4: Hunter/Hunted)





	Better Run, Better Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Lotor Ship Week 2018](http://harmonia-circle.tumblr.com/post/173678278656/starting-june-25th-and-ending-july-1st-we-invite)
> 
> Warning: running, hiding, fear

Lotor dashed down the corridor, frantically searching for a place to hide. This structure was relatively small and offered few strategically advantageous positions. He dashed around, searching high and low for a place his enemy would not think to look in. He knew he had only a couple of doboshes. Where could he go?

Finally, with mere ticks to spare, Lotor spotted a hiding place that would hopefully shield him from his pursuer. He squeezed himself into a small gap between a large furniture object and a wall of the structure. There were decorative draperies over a viewport in the wall behind the furniture object, and they hung down far enough that they would help cover Lotor in case his pursuer happened to look here.

Wedging himself into the spot properly, facing away from the wall and toward the large furniture object, Lotor drew up his knees so that his legs were partially in the gap under the furniture. It was a shame that Lotor couldn’t fit underneath the object entirely, but this would do, hopefully. He adjusted the hanging drapes so that they covered him but also still hung straight. He knew his pursuer would arrive at any moment, so he had no time to waste.

Finally, he was hidden as well as possible, and not a moment too soon. His pursuer shouted loudly, causing Lotor to tense up and freeze in place, though he forced himself to relax somewhat and breathe normally. All he could do at this point was wait. Keying himself up and lying here tense would not do him any good.

Vague noises of footsteps, opening and closing doors, and other sounds Lotor could not identify carried through the structure. It was hard to tell where the one hunting him was or what he was doing. Lotor could only wait, wondering when he would be found. It would all be over then.

A small, hostile creature native to the planet approached him, and Lotor desperately tried to shoo it away. If it stayed here, looking at him, it was going to give away his location! He hissed at it to get his message across, and the creature finally turned around and walked off, slinking away to find some other place to rest. Lotor exhaled in relief. His hiding place was safe now.

Just then, the sound of footsteps grew louder, and Lotor’s breathing turned shallow at the realization that the person hunting him was _in this very room_. Lotor held absolutely still, hoping beyond everything that his hiding place would not be discovered. The footsteps continued, sounding even louder, and Lotor bit his lip, wondering if this was the end.

The drapes were pulled away from Lotor, and he knew he was doomed. He had been found.

“Behind the couch? Really, babe?”

Yes, that was the sound of defeat. Lotor groaned in frustration, rolling back as much as he could so he could look up at his victorious pursuer. “Not all of us can fit on the top shelves of cabinets.”

Keith chuckled. “What can I say? At least being short gives me an advantage in _something_ , even if it _is_ just hide-and-seek.”

Lotor groaned again at the unfairness of it, then moved to try to get out, only to find that he couldn’t seem to get free. “Darling?”

“Yes?”

“I appear to be stuck.”

Keith snorted with laughter and leaned over the top of the couch to get a good luck. “Stars, Lotor, you really need to find better hiding spots.”

“Very funny,” Lotor said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “Now, help me get out.”

“Oh no, this is entertaining.” Keith propped his elbows up on the top of the couch, looking down. “Please, continue trying to get out. I want to see this.”

Lotor growled lightly, but he moved his legs, trying to get them out from under the couch to no avail. He tried to shimmy lower to get more leverage, but his chest was pressed between the couch and the wall, and he had ended up at an awkward angle when he had rolled to look up, so his shoulder was under the couch, preventing him from rolling further, but also preventing him from rolling back to the position he had been in before. In short, he was very truly stuck there.

“I should record this and send it to the others,” Keith teased. “They’d _love_ to see this. The almighty Emperor Lotor, defeated by a mere couch.”

“Keith, please, get me out of here.” Lotor tried again to do something, _anything_ to get free, but he was making no progress.

“Hmm… I don’t know…” Keith teased.

“Gods of Daibazaal,” Lotor cursed. “ _Please_ move this quiznaking couch so that I can get out!”

Keith snickered, but he got off of the couch. “Okay babe. Only because you asked nicely.”

Finally, the couch moved away. The process was slightly painful, since Lotor had been wedged somewhat underneath it, but then it was blessedly gone, and Lotor was able to stand up and stretch. “Thank you, Keith.”

“No problem.” Keith still looked amused, but at least he hadn’t gotten the camera, so that was all the mercy Lotor could really ask for. “Now, help me put the couch back.”

Lotor grabbed one arm of the couch while Keith grabbed the other, and together they were able to wrestle it back into its proper place. Their cat came back into the room to see what was going on and hopped onto the couch, immediately curling up and settling in. Lotor sat down next to it, resting from his minor ordeal.

“Don’t get too comfortable,” Keith warned. “It’s my turn now.”

Lotor glared at him, but then he sighed, placing a hand over his eyes as he counted off the ticks. “One, two, three…”

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! It's fluffy. Did I trick you? Comment and let me know what you think, and leave kudos if you liked this!


End file.
